


If only they finally see

by ortonfangirl



Series: Oblivious [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl
Summary: The pack puts their plan in motion to help Derek and Stiles realize their feelings for each other





	

Now that they had come up with a plan to help Derek and Stiles finally admit their feelings Erica couldn't wait to get started. They all agreed, or at least they had after the girls had explained to the boys what the plan was, that they had to be careful in how they put their plan in action. Derek and Stiles may be oblivious to their feelings for each other but they were otherwise hard to fool in any way. So they had to come up with a plan to get their plan in action. 

At the next training session when Derek was showing them a new offensive move half of the pack (because all of them would be too obvious) had trouble getting the move right. Derek kept trying to show each member what they were doing wrong but it didn't seem to help.

"I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong." Erica yelled, frustrated. 

"Yeah, me too." Scott called over to Derek. "I feel like I'm doing it the way you showed me but you kept saying I'm not twisting my body right. What am I doing wrong?"

"Why don't I video you and Erica so you can see the difference between what you're doing and what Derek wants you to do?" Lydia asks. She managed to get the move down after some adjustment to her stance from Derek. "What do you think Derek? Stiles? Do you think that might help?"

Stiles shrugs and looks at Derek. "It can't hurt. Maybe if they see the difference in their form and Derek's they'll see what they need to do to get the move right."

"Ok, Lydia you video while we go through the move again." Derek agreed. 

And with that their plan was set in motion. The pack seemed to catch on to things a lot easier once their training was on video so they could look at what they were doing and see what they needed to change. Or at least that's what they told Derek and Stiles. It became a part of training for someone to take a video while the others trained. After a few weeks of training Issac casually suggested Derek and Stiles should watch the videos to see how well the pack had progressed. 

That was how Derek and Stiles found themselves watching weeks worth, not of the pack training, but of each other. The video would focus on one of them, showing them staring longingly at the other. There was no way to deny that they had been staring at each other. It was right there on video. They turned to look at each other, stunned. 

"Do you-" Stiles started to ask.

"Stiles I-"Derek said at the same time. They both stopped at the same time. Stiles motioned for Derek to continue. "I've had feelings for you for a while now." 

"You have?" Stiles asked, shocked despite having watched several videos of Derek staring at him as much as he stared at Derek. "Dude I've been in love with you for years."

"Really?" Derek couldn't help but question. He just couldn't believe that Stiles returned his feelings. 

"Yes, really." Stiles grins at Derek as he movedid closer until he was able to wrap his arms around Derek's neck. Derek grabbed Stiles hips, pulling the younger man flush against his body. Stiles brushes his lips over Derek's, moaning at the feel of the Alpha's body pressed against his. Derek's hands tightened on Stiles' hips as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. They kissed for several long minutes before Stiles suddenly pulled back. 

"Those scheming little bastards." He muttered glaring at the TV where the video of him and Derek exchanging longing glances was still playing. He looked into Derek's eyes and they both grinned at the same time. Stiles pulled Derek back into another kiss. They could plot their revenge (and maybe thanks) later. Now was the time for more kissing. 


End file.
